Appeared from the Shadows
by Mischief55Managed
Summary: The hunt for the horcruxes are on. But what if there is one more horcrux than planned? What if on October 31st, someway, somehow, something appeared from Harry's scar? Now, in Will's seventh year of Hogwarts, he has Harry Potter chasing after him. Will he save the world, or live his life? I want to write about something that interests you, but I want to write OC's. Try this book!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Please, if you find this a bad prologue, the chapter will be longer, and please read until the end of the prologue if you find it does not make sense, which I am expecting but hoping it does not happen and I explained it well enough.**

Laughter filled the air on that late October night. The time was almost ten o'clock in the evening, and there were still a bunch of people trick or treating. Lights weren't out until eleven o'clock at least, and especially not in this neighborhood.

As the kids ran around, mindlessly, one man stood on the porch of the only house on the street that didn't welcome trick or treaters. The people that lived in the house weren't mean, or angry. They were just taking care of their one-year old son, like any other parent would do, when their child is this young.

The man made his way up the steps of the porch, and impolitely, knocked the door of its hinges. But he didn't do it with his fists or his feet. This man was special. He was a wizard.

For those of you who don't know, wizards are powerful things. There are those who are good wizards, who help the wizarding world and those who are bad. Evil, you might say. And this man was an evil wizard. One of the most evil ones there are.

Now you might be thinking why were their kids running around while there are evil wizards roaming around? Well, the wizarding world wasn't under full war, which means they were doing it at their own risk.

The door fell to the ground with a thud, causing gasps to come from by passers. The wizard bent down because he was too tall to fit through the wide but small door and made his way into the orange hallway. Chaos was a word you could use that was happening inside the house.

A tall and lanky, black haired man ran down the stairs, and stared the man in the face, but there was nothing to stare at. The man was covered in a dark cloak that only let you see his mouth. The owner of the house shielded his eyes from the figure, knowing in an instant who it was and what he planned to do. After all, he was warned about the prophecy.

He straightened his round glasses and raised his wand in the air, pointing at the cloaked man. "Move over James, or you will die along with the boy." The cloaked man whispered, in a raspy tone. The voice sent shivers down James' back. He was sweating like a madman and was wiping his forehead every few seconds. Both of the wands were raised and pointing at each other, which showed the commitment of James to his family.

"If anyone is going to die, it's you _Voldemort._" The name sent chills down James' back for the second time. It took great courage to speak the name of the most evil wizard the entire universe.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" screamed Voldemort, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, in his shrill tone. And James Potter, the man who risked his life for his family, fell to the ground with a thud. A smile appeared across the Dark Lord's face. A satisfied look. One-step closer to his dream and it would all be over. Not that he was scared, but his job was soon done.

He looked around the small house. On the left was a narrow hall that led to the den of the house and the kitchen. On the right hand side, they were crooked, wooden stairs. James ran down the stairs when he went to fight the Dark Lord, so Voldemort stepped over the dead body and tip toed up the stairs.

In the room upstairs, down the hall, a young woman with long, red hair that flowed down her back, was comforting her son in her arms. She heard the creaks of the floorboards as the Dark Lord drew closer and closer to the room that she was in with her son.

"You'll be alright, Harry." She whispered to her son and she kissed his empty forehead and ran towards his crib and put him inside. She pulled out her wand and covered the crib as much as she could. The shadowy figure turned around the corner and she felt his eyes staring through her soul through the cloak he had on.

"Move aside Lily!" He spoke in the same shrill voice he spoke to James in. But she refused to move. Her green eyes stared right back at the Dark Lord, more known by the town as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"Never. I will never obey your orders and you will not touch my son." She wanted to cast a spell on him so badly, more than anything, but she didn't have the strength. She had tears running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them and she tried to stay strong for her son. She raised the wand and with all her strength … but no. It was too late. There was a green flash of light and everything went dark for Lily.

But now was the moment of truth that the Dark Lord waited for. Voldemort made his way across the room to Harry's small crib. There were paintings all around the room, which was obviously James and Lily's. He smiled at the boy.

Voldemort raised his wand high to the sky as to make it as dramatic as possible. He glanced outside and saw everyone in a good mood. No one knew what was going on in this little house. Three murders were about to take place, and no one would have the faintest clue. One kid ran to the other and handed him a candy bar. They both examined the candy and then laughed hysterically. Three other teenagers were egging a house not far from this one. _Stupid kids. _He thought. _Thinking that will do something. _

_FOCUS! _He brought himself back to the present moment and stared at Harry right in the face. It was time. He raised his wand and a flash of green light spread across the room. But somehow, ten seconds later, it was Voldemort who was hurt by it.

Something had gone wrong. Voldemort fled the scene as fast as he could. Something was wrong. The boy had power inside of him, something was happening. But he couldn't stay. He had to go.

Hours later, a big guy appeared from nowhere on a motorcycle and took Harry away. But no one noticed what was in the background. A baby was sitting on the crib, right behind Harry had been. The baby was too small to be noticeable, but was still there. Two men had come and gone since the first one created him. Somehow, a baby appeared from the scar that was in Harry's head. The spell was supposed to create a scar on the boy's head and maybe even another horcrux but a boy … _and _another horcrux. Something in the spell, something with the wand, something with Lily's love. Was this baby the baby that Lily had been pregnant with this whole time?


	2. Chapter 1 - Chaos

**TAKES PLACE DURING HARRY'S SEVENTH YEAR.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

William King woke up from his deep sleep, with a headache. He stared at the wall, getting adjusted as the daylight crept through the sheers that were covering his window. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds and then stared at the wall opposite him, right where the huge painting his parents had put there for him. The painting was of him and his family, from when Will was nine years old. His parents, Bonnie and Alvin King, were standing on either side of him in the back row, while he stood in the middle of his two sisters, one older and one younger, Penelope and Stacey respectfully, in the front.

But then a thought came into his head that made his headache vanish. Today was the day he would return to Hogwarts and finally see his best friends again. A wide grin spread across his face. He ripped the blanket off of himself and thought about what his sixth year of Hogwarts would be like.

He had already gotten a letter about being a prefect with one of his best friends in the world, Elizabeth, who they called Liz, Morgan. Of course, she would get picked. She's one of the smartest people she knows in her year of Hogwarts. As most people would say, she was the Hermione of sixth year.

He knew that there would be new teachers, new students and new friends. He couldn't wait. He rolled out of bed and fell to the ground. Now he was awake. He quickly ran to his cabinets, threw on anything he could find, brushed his teeth and ran downstairs to go eat breakfast. He ran into his sister, Stacey while walking to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" She asked him with an attitude. Stacey was known to him to always have attitude and always to but into everyone's business.

"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast, because I _am _heading to the kitchen. But you seem to be going in the opposite direction. Where might you be going?" Will asked in return, trying to put on his best imitation of Stacey as if he were her.

"I'm getting the mail William." Normally people called him Will, that was his nickname, but his sisters referred to him as William, and have all their life. "Now please excuse me." She pushed him to the side, with all her strength, and managed to, even though she was two years younger.

Will continued walking to the kitchen, where he sat down at the round table he had at the back of the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen, his mother was cooking away on the stove, making his sister's usual, eggs, sunny-side up with the yolk running. She liked it the way his older sister liked it.

His older sister was in Brazil at the moment, at twenty-one years old, she was an auror and her job made her travel the world a lot, so Will barely saw her. The last time he saw her was the King family reunion, which his uncle and aunt organized about two years earlier and Will's mother didn't let her not come. She insisted that she go to the reunion so she could see her relatives and her relatives could see her.

"Morning William!" His mother cheered with a smile. Bonnie always had a smile on her face, no matter what they were doing. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Well, since that's the only way the day will progress so I will go back to school, I guess I'll have waffles." Mrs. King nodded her head and walked across the kitchen to where the freezer was.

Will lived in a relatively big house. The house had five floors, the basement, the main floor, the den upstairs, the floor for his and his siblings bedrooms and the top floor, was his parent's room. But his favorite thing of all, that he used almost every day of the summer, was the Quidditch pitch he had in his backyard. He had a huge backyard, all of grass. On either side of the yard, were three holes on a pole on different levels, which were the nets. He played with his younger sister all the time when he had the chance. Even though he played all the positions when he played only two players (which, as a matter of fact, was hard), he loved to be a keeper.

"So, I'm guessing you're excited then?" His mother replied as she came over to him to ruffle through his shaggy blonde hair that covered his eyes.

Will loved the fact that his hair covered his eyes because it hid the thing he most dreaded on his face. His scar. Will was told he got the scar when his father, Alvin, tried putting him on a broom for the first time when he was two, which his mother would say was 'the stupidest thing he had ever done' and he fell off, leaving him with this scar. He still didn't know how the scar was the perfect shape of a lightning bolt. The same injury made his nose become crooked, which was still a bit crooked after being operated on when he was younger.

"Extremely."

"Do you think your sixth year will be different from the others?"

"I don't think it will be. Why do you ask?"

"Because of the Ministry and what's happening?"

The ministry was struggling at the moment after Cornelius Fudge dropped down from the position of Minister for Magic. Now Rufus Scrimgeour was the Minister for Magic and they were still yet in an unstable position with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named still roaming around.

"Umm … well let's home not mum." Will quickly changed the subject, to avoid further conversation about Hogwarts changing in anyway. "Are the waffles almost ready?"

Mrs. King stared blankly at her son. "Yes. They should be. I'll go get them for you." She jogged across the tile floor and reached into the waffle maker she had bought a few months earlier. "Yes. Here you go." She brought a plate of two waffles to the table Will was sitting at.

"Thanks mum." Will mumbled as he stuffed the first waffle into his mouth and started gobbling it down his throat.

"You better eat those quickly William, we have a train to catch." Mrs. King said as she put away the cooking utensils she used for her son. "And remember to stay away from that Harry Potter boy."

Will didn't know why she always told him that be he knew it would turn into a whole discussion about him and what he can or can't do so he didn't bother going near the topic. But then, he decided he should.

"Okay mum." He hesitated to ask her and finally, he decided to go out with it. "Mum, why do you say that to me every year?"

Mrs. King looked like tears were dwelling up in her eyes. "I think you are old enough to know the real story. I want you to know though, that everything I tell you is true and it doesn't mean I don't love you any less." She took a deep breath and went into a story.

"When Harry Potter was one year old, Voldemort set out to destroy him after he heard a prophecy about him. Voldemort killed Harry's parents but he wasn't able to defeat Harry. In return, Voldemort was defeated and a scar appeared on Harry's forehead." At that moment, Will touched the scar on his own forehead. He already knew this part of the story. Although, he never put two and two together and realized that both him and Harry had scars on their forehead. "But Lily Potter, his mother, _was _pregnant at the time. The rebounding of the spell from Lily to Harry created a shield for Harry from Voldemort and it created the baby she was soon having. _That was you. _A week later, me and your father adopted you from an orphanage near our house."

Will didn't know what to say. He was speechless. This was too much information to process. How can she be saying all of this to him right now? When he has no time for questions? No time to discuss?

First of all, his parents, Alvin and Bonnie, weren't his real parents? He was adopted? Second of all, the scar, the baby? He couldn't take this all in.

"Wow," that was all he said. "I think I just … need some time to process this and think about it. And maybe I'll write you a letter. But I'm just going to forget what you just said to me so I can look forward to my new year at Hogwarts. So just go."

"But-"

"I said go!" Will couldn't control his emotions at the moment. He should be upset at his mother for not telling him sooner. He was sixteen after all, and he didn't even know. He just needed to see his friends and take his mind off of what just happened. After all, HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE REAL PARENTS! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!

He spent the whole car ride without talking to any of his family members. They drove in their father's mini van, because their father felt that having nice cars didn't mean anything. His parents tried to make conversation with him and his sister but he didn't feel it necessary to talk back.

_I don't know. _Will thought. _Maybe I should cut them some slack. If I were in their position … No! They were unfair and should've told me earlier._

"I just don't get it." Will mumbled. "I don't get why you waited until today to tell me such important information!" The mumble turned into a yell, but Will didn't realize because he was so focused on the message he had to deliver. By now, his light shade of green eyes were probably hot red and filled with fire. His hands were clenched into fists and his cheeks were hot.

"William, we have a good reason but-" His mother began to speak but Will cut her off.

"If it's a good reason, then I want to hear it!" Will stared deep into his mother's green eyes. Most people said that he was the guy version of his mother. It was true. She had bright green eyes the color of emerald and straight, blondish-greyish hair. His sister looked the same as Will, yet she had brown eyes (which most people said were a odd combination: brown eyes and blonde hair) just like their father.

"William, we can't tell you." The car jolted to a break and they stopped in the middle of the road, but no cars were around.

"Listen William," Will's father seemed upset with the way Will was acting, but Will thought he was acting perfectly appropriate to the situation. "We can't give you any information. But I will tell you one thing. This year is big. Nothing will be the same for you." He had a stern look on his face and he was not smiling one bit. "The ministry informed me that Harry Potter is on a mission and that you need to _stay away from him if you want to live!_"

Will's father turned around and continued to drive like nothing he said was important. Will didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and didn't think about what had just happened in the last hour and just thought about seeing his friends again.

Will ran, holding hands with Stacey, through the bolder that separated platform nine and ten. Stacey was still scared to do it alone since her first year when she completely missed the wall and ran straight into a muggle.

He looked around himself. The station was still as magnificent as it's always been. The pillar behind him was the same color of the one he ran through, and it _was _the one he had ran through. Smoke appeared from the train that was directly to their right. The train was a deep color of red, like blood, with a black rectangle on the front. On the rectangle, words were written that said: Hogwarts Express, with the time that was ten fifty-five in the morning.

Will and his sister didn't wait for their parents to walk through the boulder behind them, Will was still upset.

Will past a kid on his left who he recognized as Neville Longbottom. He was still a round-faced boy since the first time he saw him when Will was in his first year and Neville was in his second.

Will searched for his three best friends, but decided it was best to just wait until he got onto the train, and meet in their usual meeting spot that they met in for the past five years.

Will had so many memories with his friends in that cabin. There was that one time when the train stopped in it's tracks in Will's second year and the lights turned off and the four of them started to scream at the top of their lungs. He wondered what other things would happen today on the train. But he didn't know what he was in for.

He parted ways with his sister and despite all that was happening with his parents, he let them hug him goodbye and with that, Will boarded the train to Hogwarts.

The inside of the train was smaller than Will remembered but he didn't really care and started toward the back of the train, where he would meet his friends. He turned his walk into more of a jog, he hadn't seen them in three months, he didn't even have plans with them! He finally arrived to the last compartment, and the first of the four was already there. His best friend, PJ Lee.

His name wasn't actually PJ, it was Paul James, but all of his friends called him PJ, because he preferred it.

"PJ!" Will shouted. He looked exactly the same. He still had that long, straight hair that he was known for. Not exactly 'long' but up to his shoulders long. His hair was dark brown like a chocolate bar. His nose was hooked at the tip and it was a little longer than normal. He had a scar on his lip from his fourth year, when he messed up a potion in Professor Snape's potions class.

Oh, Professor Snape. Will wasn't very fond of Professor Snape and neither was Professor Snape about Will. Will didn't know why but he just felt the same way because of the way he treated Will.

"Will!" They both went in for a handshake but it turned into a more awkward hug. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in so long mate!"

"I've been doing okay, I guess." Will lied. He was thinking about what happened with his mother and he couldn't get over all of this. "There's something I'm going to tell you, but we'll wait until they get here."

"They?" PJ was in the middle of asking until two very pretty girls walked into the compartment they were sitting in. The first one who had long, red, Weasley hair, waved at Will. She had big, grey eyes that would stare deep into your soul. She had perfect straight teeth too. The second one had short blonde hair that went up until her shoulders. Like the first girl, this one had big eyes but were a light blue color instead of grey. She also had a bit of a hook at the end of her nose, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. But the thing that she did that the first girl didn't do was that she went up to PJ and kissed him. They were dating.

The first girl with the grey eyes was a girl by the name of Elizabeth Morgan, otherwise known as Liz. The second girl who was dating PJ since the fourth year was Victoria Phillips. Will King, PJ Lee, Victoria Phillips and Liz Morgan were four best friends.

They all greeted each other and finally sat down. They didn't bother looking out the window to say goodbye to their parents, especially Will.

"Listen guys," Will began, "I just got _big _news from my mum. She told me, she, she told me that I am adopted. But the strange thing is … I don't have real parents." Will didn't know about telling people about what he talked about with his parents but he was very open with information. Plus, he trusted his friends more than any other people in the entire world.

"What are you talking 'bout mate?" PJ asked him, all with confused looks on their faces.

"Harry Potter. His scar. You know what, I don't think I can talk about this yet. It's all too quick for me. Just, I'll tell you another time. But Liz, how's your Quidditch team doing?"

Liz was a very competitive Quidditch player, even more so than Will. Liz was the captain of the Quidditch team, and best player. She was a center chaser. She played in a league outside of Hogwarts during the summer.

"Actually, we did very well. This summer, we had seven wins, four losses, and three ties. We made it to the first round of the playoffs, but the worst team in the league knocked us out because our keeper got injured in the first two minutes of the game. We could've used you Will."

Will was also a very competitive Quidditch player and a very good Quidditch keeper.

"Aww, that's cute Lizzy." Victoria made a kissy face to Liz and Will.

"Shut up Vic." Liz replied. She slapped Vikki on the leg and Vikki went quiet quickly.

"And, also-" Liz continued to speak but the was cut off because the train came to a halt.

"What's happening?" PJ asked and looked around frantically.

But then, a man passed the door of the train. And Liz recognized something on his arm.

"Oh my gosh." Liz mumbled. "I recognize that mark on his arm."

"What is it?" Will asked her.

"That's the dark mark. Which means, he's a death eater."


End file.
